There is increasing interest as a hobby and recreation sport in the building and racing of radio controlled vehicles such as R/C electric auto racers. Competitive events sponsored by organizations such as the ROAR (Radio Operated Auto Racing) organization are gaining widespread appeal. The ROAR, for example, serves as a national governing body for R/C car racing, setting rules by which cars are built and raced and acting as a sanctioning body for races around the country. Races may, for example, be held on off-road dirt tracks or on other rough terrain, or on indoor oval tracks with surfaces such as on-road carpet.
Popular cars come in two-wheel or four-wheel drive versions, having on-board servo throttle, brake, and directional controls responsive to signals received from handheld radio signal transmitters. A typical such vehicle to which the present invention has application is the R/C 10 (Radio Control - 1/10th Scale) Off Road Buggy two-wheel drive open class racer.
As with full-size auto racers, competitive edge is sought with the scaled-down R/C models by hyping them up to improve handling response and maximize performance. Handling and performance are dictated by many factors including wheel size (diameter and thickness), tread characteristics, motor gear ratios, suspension, motor windings, total battery energy, and so forth. In making adjustments and improvements, it is difficult to evaluate what parameter selection is optimum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test stand and track simulator for R/C racers and similar vehicles that enables performance to be checked and vehicle tracking to be verified.